


The Green Goddess

by Sparkleypegs



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Ancient Rome, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celts, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Love, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Roma | Rome, Roman Britain, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleypegs/pseuds/Sparkleypegs
Summary: Roman Britain 43 AD. The self assured and deadly Tribune Kylo Ren finds his loyalty to the Emperor Claudius and to Rome shaken by a chance meeting with a wild Celtic girl named Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't pretend I am an expert on Ancient Rome, or Roman Britain. I do however really enjoy the period and wanted to write a story that gave the feeling of being set in Ancient Roman Britain. As such I have mixed historical fact with pure fiction. 
> 
> The times were savage and violent and life was held in scant regard. People then might treat each other in such a way that we today would find utterly abhorrent, which is worth keeping in mind if you know absolutely nothing of the times. 
> 
> I enjoy loosely working in elements of The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi into my stories, i.e. setting the interrogation scene in a different time and place. I find it a lot of fun having my favourite Star Wars characters work through their relationships in a completely different setting. 
> 
> Anyway, this short story was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. :)

43 AD and Imperial Rome had commenced the invasion of Britain. In the area of what is today called Kent the Legions of the mighty Emperor Claudius had set up a fort with many outlaying legionary campsites to resist, and destroy the raiding parties of ancient Celts that constantly attacked them. The Legions were tasked with assimilating the parts of the local population that were agreeable to bowing to and accepting the rule of Rome. The Celts that would not assimilate faced violence, death, and slavery for their unwillingness to accept the Roman Emperor Claudius as their ruler. 

The Emperor had sent four Legions, consisting of around 20,000 men plus the same amount again of auxiliaries to subdue Britain. The impressive Tribunus laticlavius Kylo Ren had been personally appointed by the Emperor Claudius himself. The Tribune was in charge of the Legion in Kent and was ranked second only to the Govenor Aulus Plautius. Ren was highly respected for his staunch devotion to duty and to the Emperor. The Tribune had personally trained a small team of men who were considered the most elite and blood thirsty in all of the Emperors army. Those of the local population that would not capitulate to the Emperor and to Rome were dealt with brutally by the Tribune and his men. The Tribune had no time for the Celt scum he deemed as terrorists, and he had made it his mission to destroy any opposition to the might of Caesar. 

Kylo came from noble stock and as such had an air of superiority and command about him that no one could deny. As a Senator, he had actually spent very little time in the Senate. Most of his life had been spent on the battlefield, and that was how he preferred it. The man was imposingly tall and well built. A wall of solid muscle and lean sinew. With a shock of thick black hair and dark hooded eyes that exuded a calm that sometimes belied the simmering emotions underneath. Calculating and deadly, he could be volatile and violent when pushed. His mere presence was enough to reduce the toughest and most seasoned legionaries to quivering little boys. Even his own men, the most dead eyed killers in all of Rome feared him. The Legionaries secretly referred to him as The Harbinger of Death.

Kylo knew how to instil loyalty in his men. After each bloody slaughter, his men had free reign over any valuables, supplies, or slaves that might be available. Like all the great Roman Commanders before him, Kylo considered it just rewards for winning hard fought battles in this foreign land. All the best commanders understood the value of loyalty in their troops and the best way to foster loyalty was with reward. 

Kylo had been engaged since childhood to some girl of noble birth that he had met once as a child and couldn't remember. He considered one of these days on the rarity that he returned to Rome he would be forced to marry the girl and spread the family seed. It was of little matter to him, he knew he would never be happy living out his life as a family man, sitting in the Senate, listening to their endless political bickering and pathetic ideologies of clemency to the underlings of this world. Kylo was proud to be an important part of the Emperors Legions, and he would give that up for no one. 

Every few days Kylo would lead his men into the thick and unwelcoming forest in search of Celt settlements ripe for the picking. In the name of Rome his Legion would destroy and conquer. This day they had gone further into the wilds than usual. His men had found nothing of note and Kylo sent them back to camp while he lingered behind peering into the underbrush and tall trees, looking for signs of human habitation. Suddenly he was hauled of his horse by a human projectile. As he fell he called loudly to his men who were not far ahead, thinking this was an ambush. His horse reared and bolted in fear and Kylo found himself flat on his back. A creature had straddled him with a knife to his throat. It was one of the rare times in his entire life he had been surprised and he found himself momentarily fearing for his life.

Two thickly lashed, fierce green eyes were locked to his gaze. Flashing with hate and about to snuff out his existence. "Roman PIG!" she hissed! "Prepare to enter the netherworld you dog!" "Wait!" he breathed, staring wide eyed at the cloaked woman, trying to delay her slitting his throat. "Make peace with your Gods Roman!" She spat as she proceeded to drag the knife across his throat, drawing blood. As Kylo stared at the green eyes, with his heart beating hard in his chest at his own expected demise, the woman was abruptly belted hard in the head and knocked sideways, tumbling over unconscious. 

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his men. He looked over at the body sprawled face up, unconscious in the grass, eager to see what had attacked him. The cowl had fallen away revealing a petite, pretty faced girl. One of Kylo's men looked at her lasciviously. "Fine sport we shall have with this little one!" the Centurion growled as he advanced upon her. 

"Stop!" Kylo commanded as he hauled himself to his feet. "This one...is mine!" His legion whooped and hollered. It was rare that they ever saw their commander take a woman, in fact none of them could remember if he ever had. Kylo touched his throat. Inspecting his fingers he saw the blood and smiled. Luckily she had only nicked him before receiving the blow that had knocked her out. He had to give this wild creature credit. It had been the closest to death he had been for some time, and to attack a Roman Legionary alone? Such bravery...or stupidity. It was one of the two he thought to himself. Kylo's horse had been wrangled as it had tried to bolt past his men on their way back to camp, and was brought to him. He flung the girls body over its back and mounted up. His men still whooping at his back. 

Back at the camp he tied her to his bed by her wrists and ankles and sat patiently studying her while he waited for her to wake up. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just let his men have her. The dark lashes rested on her cheeks and he noticed the little freckles that dotted her small nose. Her soft pink lips and high cheek bones reminded him of some of the more refined beauties in Rome. Her features certainly weren't like the troglodyte terrorists he was used to. Cleaned up and dressed in the finest cloth, she could almost be beautiful he thought to himself absent-mindedly. He laughed to himself as he suddenly thought maybe he WAS in need of a woman! These kinds of thoughts never entered his head normally. 

The girls lashes started to flicker as he watched her. She let out a groan as she felt the pain in her head from the blow she had received. Her eyes opened and she glared at him for a few moments. "Where am I?" she demanded. "You are my guest." Kylo stated. Her eyes, so green, he thought to himself. He had never seen the like. "Roman PIG!" she yelled as she spat at him. He smiled. Such fire! He was now standing over her and her bravery impressed him. Most prisoners withered away to nothing when his imposing form was hovering above them. 

"What are you waiting for Roman dog?" she hissed. "What do you think I am waiting for?" his voice remained calm, as he moved away and poured himself some wine. He was finding this quite entertaining. "All signs point to my death you monster," she seethed. "But you should know, you will offend your Gods if you put me down!" This peaked Kylo's interest as he took a seat. "Oh? How so?" he asked as he sipped on his wine. "I am a virgin! I know enough about you Roman pigs to know that your Gods are offended by the murder of virgins."

At that Kylo stood and touched the thick leather belt of his kilt. "I can easily arrange for you to be a former virgin," he smirked. The girls eyes grew wide at that, it was the first time he noticed fear flicker across their shimmering green depths. "Your name?" he demanded. "You will never know it!" she hissed. Kylo advanced on her, slipping a long finger under her leather belt and lifting it suggestively. Again he smiled when she quickly blurted out, "REY! It's Rey!" 

Kylo sat down, watching her chest heaving at that last interaction. Sipping his wine, his eyes roamed her face and her form. She was lithe, fine boned, deceivingly delicate looking for a girl so strong. Her hands were calloused and dirty, she clearly had to work hard to survive out in that bleak dark forest. He looked into those green eyes so full of malice. He couldn't put his finger on what it was about this wild thing that peaked his interest so. Was it her flashing eyes? The lips that suddenly seemed all too inviting? 

"Do you live in a settlement Rey? With your family perhaps?" his voice was deep, almost soothing. "No you dog! I have no family! I will not live in a village while the Roman demons destroy and slaughter those that reside in such places." His eyes widened a little in surprise, "You...live alone? Out there? Unprotected?" Her eyes blazed back at him "No where is protected from Rome!" She was right, he thought to himself. This girl, Rey, was smart enough to understand the all encompassing might of Rome. She had wits enough to understand that alone she stood a better chance of surviving. He thought maybe she was smart enough to bargain with him too. 

"Are you...hungry? Thirsty? If you were to behave I could avail you of such sustenance." The velvety voice oozed out of him charmingly. Rey swallowed, her mouth was so dry and her head ached. She eyed him suspiciously. When she had attacked him she thought how proud she would have been to slaughter a Roman as big as this one. When she had been on top of him with her blade at his throat, she had looked into those brown eyes, and that had been a mistake. They were so dark, there was something... forbidden, something that deep down, clawed at her. It had caused her to hesitate when she should have slit his throat the instant she had him down. It had cost her dearly. 

Rey watched him sip his wine. His full lips curved in an uneven smile. Dark eyes hooded and burrowing into her. He was certainly confident and self assured which was understandable considering the power he had over her at the present. But to offer her food if she were to 'behave?' Was he mad? She would look to escape the first chance she got. In any case, Rey's head was pounding and she was dying of thirst and felt slightly grateful for the invitation. "I, uh...am thirsty yes," She said quietly. 

To Rey's surprise Kylo started cutting the leather straps holding her wrists and ankles. She sat up on the bed and eyed him while she rubbed her wrists, red with the marks left by the straps. "Come," he motioned, "Sit with me." His casual manner sounding deceivingly as though they were friends instead of captive and captor. He poured her some wine and she gingerly took the chalice and sipped at it. The wine was strong and sweet and it was a relief to have something wet to wash over her dry tongue. She proceeded to drink the whole cup in one go, making a soft involuntary moan at the pleasure of it. "Good Gaulish wine," he commented, smiling as he refilled her cup, his dark eyes not leaving her for a moment. She had a way about her, a fire. He realised what he was doing was uncommonly impetuous, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he could actually trust her.

Kylo offered her some of the dried fruit he had on his table and she continued to eye him suspiciously. Rey took a piece and bit into it and for a moment allowed herself to savour it. So sweet. "Dried figs from the provinces," he cooed as he watched the pleasure briefly flick across her emotive eyes. "Do you...wish to know my name?" he asked. "It doesn't matter to me, your just another Roman!" she answered as she chewed on the fig. He was going to tell her whether she wished to know it or not. "My name...is Tribune Kylo Tiberius Flavius Ren." "So?" she sneered. Kylo laughed. It was clear nothing he could say would impress her. He would have to be satisfied that at least she had liked the food he had offered. "Have you been a...guest...of Rome before?" He asked, genuinely interested. 

"No!" she spat, angry eyes glaring into him. That question had made her feel particularly stupid having avoided the grasping hands of Rome all this time to find herself here, awaiting whatever horrors the Roman monsters decided to subject her too. "Stupid!" she cursed herself under her breath. Kylo raised an eyebrow, "I didn't hear..." "I was stupid!" she said angrily. "I've seen far stupider," he said smirking. Rey watched the dark eyes dancing across her features and wondered what kind of game he was playing. Was he trying to make her feel better with that last comment? His calm behaviour and civility was unexpected and off putting, and his inscrutable countenance gave little away. 

A Centurion suddenly entered explaining the current patrol had been completed. Kylo's gaze momentarily shifted to the Centurion and in that instant, Rey fingered a small fruit knife on the table and slipped it into her palm and under the table. She waited until she heard the Centurions footsteps fade to nothing, and then she was on her feet, brandishing the knife at Kylo. "You will let me leave!" she hissed. Kylo sat calmly and sipped his wine, smirking at this display. She started to back away when he was suddenly on his feet, upturning the table with a look of calm determination as he descended on her. 

She was quick and had slashed a small cut in his forearm before he was able to grab both her wrists. He shook the small knife from her hand and lashed her wrists above her head to the large wooden tent pole "I warned you to behave! Is this the way you repay my kindness?" he growled, pressing himself against her as she tried to struggle. "Don't!" she complained, "I don't like your...kindness." Kylo grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him, "I have no wish to harm you," he stated calmly, "In fact you are the one who has attacked me twice today and drawn blood!" 

Rey stared into the brown eyes mere inches from her own. There was darkness there, and something else. That same thing that had made her hesitate when she could so easily have brought about his demise. She had stopped fighting, a look of confusion on her face. "You do not wish to hurt me? Then why am I here?" Kylo released her jaw and backed off a little. Rey continued looking up at him. The olive skin, the strong dark brow, full lips. She wondered how the features of a monster could seem so appealing? In truth she had never been this close to one of the invaders before, and while she had expected to see a hideous beast, the reality was the Roman was pleasing to the eye, and Rey found she was disgusted with herself for thinking it. 

Kylo looked at her. He had no answer to her question. This whole situation was out of the ordinary. He had no answer for anything he had done in regards to this girl. Kylo's eyes perused Rey's face. Her big eyes were so unusual, the colour so intense, and why did she look at him so? Not in fear, but as if...there was something...What was it about her? He surprised even himself when he grazed his lips against hers, feeling her warmth, her breath, and Rey...did not fight him. His lips gently pressed down on hers and he kissed her tenderly and slowly, the way lovers kiss, and Rey found herself responding. 

And then it was over and he quickly backed away. Tribune Kylo Tiberius Flavius Ren, the Harbinger of Death, was suddenly out of sorts. Pausing to stare at her strangely before he quickly exited the tent without a word. Rey hung limp for a moment, staring after him, wondering what the hell had just happened. That monster had just kissed her and she had let him. Her wits rapidly returned as she tried to squirm her way out of the leather lash.

Kylo stalked the camp in confusion. What was she? Some kind of witch? It certainly felt as though she had bewitched him. His indifference to the local population was lost on her. For the first time in his life and with all he had seen and been privy too, this was the first time he had been tempted by anything. She was a danger to his mind, a weakness! He still wasn't sure what he should even do with the witch. On entering his tent, Rey was nowhere to be seen. She had broken free of the bindings and run. "No!" he fumed, bellowing out into the night, "The girl's escaped! FIND HER!" 

For hours his men searched their own camp and the surrounds. There was no sign of her, no tracks, no trace. Like a spirit she had disappeared. The forest was too dangerous for the Romans to enter at night. They would be at the mercy of the Celts out there in the dark. Kylo's men had orders to search for the girl first thing in the morning. The way she had so easily disappeared reinforced Kylo's belief that she had been a witch. He gave offerings to the gods that night for protection. But as he fell asleep he dreamed of a green eyed forest spirit that flew on gossamer wings, teasing the tips of his fingers as he tried to catch her in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

In the night Rey ran through the forest. Her head still ached from the blow she had received, but that wasn't the only thing making it ache. The Roman dog had confused her with his smooth voice and soft lips. Rey tried to put him out of her mind. She knew the forest well and had no problems travelling through it in the dark. Night was the safest time to collect herbs and roots, and most of the gathering she did was at night. As she made it back to her home, the hollow tree hidden behind the rock wall covered in moss, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had foolishly decided to take down that big Roman, Kylo Tiberius stupidus whatever his grand name had been and she had been very lucky to escape.

In the past, from her secret hiding places, Rey had seen the atrocities committed by the Romans on the local folk. Free peoples made slaves to the Emperor. She had remained untouched thus far, but today had been a very near miss. Rey had always taken care of herself. Her stealthiness over the years had made her an expert at avoidance. But the interaction with that Roman troubled her. Romans treated the Celts who did not bow to their will like animals, to be abused and slaughtered. She had been his prisoner yes, but his manner towards her had been so unusual. When she had awoken on his bed she had expected...well she didn't want to think of the horrific pictures that had flashed before her eyes as she lay there. 

The whole thing had been so strange. She tried to put the Roman beast out of her mind, but for some reason, those fearsome dark eyes continued to haunt her. The way he had kissed her, so softly, his warm full lips against hers. Why had she found it so...pleasurable? She felt sick to her stomach that she had enjoyed his attention. She mixed herself a herbal potion to ease the pain in her head and to help her sleep and escape the image of those piercing brown eyes. Her dreams however, were filled with the image of a monstrous demon, evil and beautiful. His eyes and hair black like his long fur cloak. He sang to her, calling her with a voice like velvet, warm and deep and inviting. 

The next morning Kylo's men searched the area where Kylo had been attacked by the girl. They found nothing and Kylo seethed. Hacking at the training dummies with his sword, chopping them to pieces in his unrestrained anger. "Do you wish us to execute her when we find her?" his men had asked him, fully expecting the answer to be yes. "No! You will bring her to me, ALIVE! And UNHARMED!" His men searched for Rey every day for a full week with no result and Kylo's mood was not improving, his usual calm control had dissolved into confusion and a simmering volatility.

Kylo was not used to failure. He screamed at his men with a fury they had not witnessed before. His tent was constantly being wrecked. Tables and chairs smashed to pieces. His eyes had dark rings under them from lack of sleep. He stalked the camp under a pall of gloom and no man dared approach him. He would find the witch, he promised himself, and he would destroy her! It was she who had cursed him. Cursed him to fail, cursed him because he could not get her out of his mind. The green eyes haunted him day and night, and neither the Gods or too much wine could wipe her from his thoughts. When he was able to sleep he dreamed of kissing her soft lips, over and over. It was maddening, he was being driven to the point of insanity by this wicked creature.

Night fell and Rey found herself creeping towards the Roman camp. She knew it was dreadfully dangerous but she hoped to catch a glimpse of the monster that she dreamed about every night. She thought if she were able to see him again, it might finally sate her strange desire for him. To see him as just a man and not the seductive demon that came to her in her dreams, relentlessly calling her and tempting her with his song. The Roman had put her under an unearthly spell. How it had happened she did not know or understand. He was an evil Roman dog, not worthy of even licking her feet! And yet her dreams were filled with the hulk of a man. She could not wrench the image of his dark eyes from her mind, no matter what potion she took. She hated herself for not being able to put him out of her thoughts.

Rey had devised a plan. It was dangerous and could very well end in her death, but what choice was there? It was this or be haunted day and night by that Roman devil. She was especially stealthy and quick and this night she decided it was the time to act. She waited until all sounds in the Roman camp had died down to nothing before creeping inside the fort, and into the tent of the Roman giant. She found him asleep on the floor, whatever had happened to his ornate bed she could not imagine. Under the light of the oil lamp that was burning in the tent she gazed upon his face. His olive skin had many beauty marks, his nose noble and strong, his lashes were black and thick and his lips...she paused when she looked at them. She had not forgotten what they had felt like. She had thought of that kiss every day since it had happened. 

She would do this thing now and then she would be cured of him, or he would kill her. One way or another the torment would be over. Her heart was in her throat as she stripped off her belt and tunic and being thin and light she gently climbed under the animal skins and on top of the sleeping Roman as he slumbered on his back. He was naked and she softly positioned her sex against his and put her hands on his chest. Looking down at him she saw the thick eyelashes suddenly flick open. Now she was completely at his mercy and yet he did not cry out, or try to subdue her. He just stared at her, his brown eyes looked tortured. As she watched they started to show something else. A desperation, a hunger. 

No words were spoken as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. They felt as good as they had the first time, even more so. She ran her fingers over his cheek and kissed his eyelids tenderly, the eyelids that covered the eyes of the devil that had tortured her night after night. His big rough hands were on her thighs, moving up to her hips and onto her waist as she sat up and ran her finger tips over his chest and down his hard stomach. His hands travelled to her breasts, warm palms over her nipples making her close her eyes and arch her back. She heard him draw in breath sharply at her display. His cock had hardened like a rock beneath her. He was big, and she knew he would hurt her, and she didn't care. This had to be done...to end it.

She leaned down and licked at his lips, teasing him, over and over with the tip of her tongue until he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deeply, his tongue in her mouth searching and tasting her. The sensation of his warm chest against her naked breasts made her wriggle against him, her wetness flowing freely from her sex over his enlarged member. She made her little humming noises against his mouth with the pleasure of him and he moaned against hers. She ran her fingers through his black hair and forced a nipple into his warm mouth, gasping at the sensation of his tongue on her breast. His hands roamed her back and moved to squeeze her breasts as he suckled her. The sounds he made in his throat, the desperate grunts and growls excited her all the more. 

She sat up and positioned her wet slit over the smooth tip of his engorged length. Slowly she worked her way over the head, watching his eyes close and seeing him pant with pure lust was a beautiful thing. She had once been his prisoner but now he was quite clearly her captive. She slowly started to work her way down his length, allowing her wetness to dictate how far down she travelled. She kissed his lips intermittently as she worked him up and down, succeeding in coating him with a slipperiness that facilitated her taking the whole of him inside her. She whimpered as she felt his hard thickness tear into her and she bit her lip to stop from crying out. The pain was sharp but she wanted all of him. When she opened her eyes she saw him watching her. His big brown eyes fixed on her, panting while he kneaded the cheeks of her backside.

Kylo was in a state of wonder. Was he dreaming? The green eyed spirit from his dreams had come to his bed and was freely giving herself to him. Her silky hair falling over her shoulders. He held his breath more than once thinking she must be about to disappear and yet here she remained, his cock deep inside her. His thighs slick with her, and her nipples in his eager wet mouth. When her tongue slipped between his lips he moaned into her mouth. He had slept with women before but this was something different, this girl had come from a higher plane he was sure. She smelled of the forest, of herbs and local flowers. She was Venus, the Goddess of love. She had hunted and tortured him cruelly and now she had captured him, and for the first time in his life he wanted to be captured. 

Kylo sat up and wrapped his arms around the vision as she buried her face in his hair with her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as she rose and fell deliciously on his hard member. Her whole body quivering every time she sank down on him. Her tiny cries and sighs made him feel delirious. He watched her hand snake between her legs to touch herself, it made him bite his lip and groan to see it. He kissed her throat as he felt her body tremble against his, her head thrown back as she rasped with the throws of her orgasm. He had never seen anything so glorious. 

He lifted her a little and began thrusting deeply into her, she whimpered and gasped each time he slid into her. It only took a little of this and he had lost himself completely, reeling as he pumped his seed deep inside her. His mouth open against her throat, moaning deeply and holding her hard against him as he did so. So this was what it was like to be fucked by a Goddess he thought. He pulled her down to lay with him, holding her against him and kissing her. He couldn't bare the thought of her vanishing and for the first time in a week he fell into a deep sleep.

When Rey was sure he was sound asleep, she extracted herself carefully from his heavy arms, dressed silently and quickly stole out of the Roman camp. She felt a little sore but it had been worth it. Now she could carry on with her life, but even as she thought it, she felt an ache inside her. It sent a terrible foreboding through her. Maybe...she couldn't just forget him. Maybe now she wanted him more than ever. Rey was sore and tired and she realised she shouldn't be thinking about these things now. Tomorrow when she was rested and clear headed, then she would think on it and it would be resolved she was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo's eyes suddenly snapped opened, he could hear the cocks crowing. He sat up quickly looking for the ethereal seductress who had ruled his body in the dark night hours before but alas, she was gone. He flopped back down. His mind replaying the way her lithe, beautiful body had worked him, had opened up for him. It sent a shiver down his spine remembering it all. Where had she gone? He sent his men to search for her yet again. hoping against hope she would be found.

But could he hope to keep an untamed creature like that captive? Would it break her will, would she snap and be destroyed like all others that had fallen in his wake? All he knew now was that this woman was no witch. She was very sensual and very unusual yes, but no witch, and after last night he wanted to possess her body and soul. To tell all men that this wondrous creature belonged to him and him alone. He stretched, after last night he felt so strong, so powerful. Like no man alive could beat him.

As the day wore on Kylo found himself becoming more and more desperate. His men informed him that no trace of the girl had been found by his patrols. He made offerings to the Gods in the hopes they might help him find her. The anger boiled up inside him. Who did she think she was, this Celtic bitch from the forest, playing with his mind so cruelly? Did she think she could just toy with him so? He who was the Tribune Kylo Tiberius Flavius Ren, who had never known defeat, never known failure!

Days passed and Kylo had fallen deep into a pit of seething rage. He had gone out with his patrols hoping to find anything they might have missed that might lead to Rey's whereabouts. How could one girl be so hard to find? The first time her eyes had bewitched him, but now that he had enjoyed her in her naked and free form, he wanted more of her, so much more. He wanted to chain her naked to his bed and fuck her senseless whenever he felt the need. He wanted her to pay for her cruelty, for the way she had made him feel.

Rey slept the days away and awoke at night to gather the forests bounty she needed to survive. She had, on occasion, been woken by the shouts of the Legion as they scouted the forest. She wondered who they looked for. The nearest villages were far off in the opposite direction to where her home was located. Every time she slept her dreams were awash with a pair of dark, penetrating eyes, hooded and lustful. She would touch herself and remember the way the big Roman Kylo had filled her. Her own attentions were never enough as she felt the deep ache down low in her belly, wanting him to fill her again and again. 

Rey had been convinced that having him that night would clear her mind of him. She had been so wrong. All it did was intensify her need to feel his rough hands on her body, to press up against his hard, well defined mass. To look into those eyes that threatened to eat her whole and feel his big arms wrapped around her. The Roman dog had a hold over her the like of which she had never experienced before. He had not captured her physical body but he had certainly captured her mind, his chains wrapped around and ran through her every thought. No matter what she did she could not break free or find relief from him.

Another night came and Rey could stand it no more. She woke, agitated, sweating, an ache deep in her stomach, her skin itching. There was nothing else to do but steal into the Roman camp once more. When she found Kylo asleep she once again took a moment to study the features she found so appealing. Asleep like this the demon could easily pass for an angel. She quickly stripped and climbed under the furs behind him as he lay on his side. 

She pressed up against his naked form, spooning him. One hand on his wide back and the other creeping around his waist, touching the hard muscles in his lower abdomen and slowly feeling every contour of him all the way up his massive chest. Suddenly he was awake! And the fear flashed through her like a bolt of lightning. His head flicking around, the dark hair flopping in his eyes as he came to the shock realisation the girl, HIS girl, was in his bed! 

In a split second he had rolled over on top of her, pinning himself between her legs and staring deep into her green eyes, mesmerised. Her fingers brushed over his cheeks and touched his mouth. He kissed her finger tips as they landed on his lips. He knew he should lash her to something in his tent to stop her getting away again, but he could not bring himself to do it. The fact she was here again at all was a miracle. He suddenly felt a fury inside him at the thought of her being captured by anyone. 

However much he had raged and called her vile names when he had not been in her presence, it all meant nothing now that she was here with him. He would not risk losing her for the sake of his selfish need to own her. A smile crept across her lips as he gently kissed her fingers, and he felt himself smiling back at her. How could this girl make him feel like his soul was soaring when she was with him and leave him so desolate and alone when she was not?

He found himself desperately wanting to please her. He moved in slowly, eyes roaming her face before he kissed her softly, her hand delicately placed on his cheek. His hands began to move over her and she heard a groan rise from deep in his throat, starting quietly and becoming louder as his lips began to crush down on hers, his mouth opening and his tongue prying her soft lips apart for him to greedily dip into her. 

Tonight she would let him have his way, let him make all the moves. She wanted to be devoured by him, her whole body consumed by him. When his warm mouth kissed feverishly down her throat to her breasts she closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her flesh into his mouth, wanting him to eat her. Threading her fingers through his hair and sighing her pleasure.

His big hand moved down over her mound, long fingers gently feeling the softness of her, the wetness between the folds. Feeling the heat coming off her. He pressed down with his palm against her sex, kneading it rhythmically as a long finger dipped into her wet heat. She whispered, "Yes," against his ear, so quietly as his lips moved along her shoulder that he wasn't sure if she had just sighed or had actually spoken to him. He lifted his head to look at her. He had been too afraid to speak lest it break the spell and she evaporate before his very eyes. "By the Gods Rey," he breathed, "I cannot get enough of you!" 

Rey smiled and closed her eyes, the demon had seduced her, body and soul, and there was nothing else in the world or the heavens she wanted more than him. Between kisses he watched her face as he rubbed her to a conclusion, fascinated with the way her eyelashes fluttered and her lips moved while she shuddered and jerked against his hand. "Beautiful," he murmured as he slid the full length of his long, thick, shaft into her. Her back arched again and she gasped at his welcome intrusion. 

She felt the tightness but there was no pain like the first time. This time she was soft and wet and ready for him. He started slowly but it wasn't long before he was thrusting into her like a man possessed. The sweat beading on his brow as he looked down at her while she gasped and moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. His brown eyes drank her in and even though he didn't want this to end he couldn't stop ploughing into her depths until he was groaning his pleasure loudly as he came hard inside her.

It took some minutes for him to catch his breath, but once he had, he pulled her into himself, kissing her sweetly and gently, whispering, "Don't go...please Rey." His words pulled at her, tore at her heart. She wanted to stay with everything she had, but she feared it too. She knew she would end up dead or in chains in this Roman camp. She simply smiled at him and enjoyed the kisses and affection he lavished upon her. 

Rey waited until she heard him fall sound asleep. She gazed at his face once more, kissing him softly on the cheek. Already feeling the ache in the pit of her stomach at having to leave him again before creeping out into the night. As she made her way back to her home she was suddenly struck with what a grave mistake she had made allowing herself to feel so deeply for the Roman. She had no doubt it would lead to her undoing. Her biggest problem now was that she realised she could not give him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo woke the next morning having slept soundly. He knew Rey was gone without even checking, and he had already formulated a plan in regards to her. He ordered his Legion to take up the regular patrols and to forget about the girl. He sent a message to the 19th Legion requesting the use of their tracker, Zuvius. The man had the reputation as the best tracker in Roman Britain.

Some of his men had heard the noises that had come from Kylo's tent late at night and assumed he was either pleasuring himself or had gone completely mad. None of them thought it wise to question the Tribune on his nocturnal activities. They were wise, Kylo was deadlier than ever these days. The tiniest things would set him off on a rampage of destruction and whoa betide any man that got in his way when that pall was upon him. He'd have cut them down without a second glance.

He spent each day in a private misery, hoping Rey would return to him. Sacrificing to the Gods, and praying he would feel her touch in the middle of the night again. He would force himself to stay awake late into the night, waiting for her, wishing her to return. Weeks passed and there was no sign of her. In the privacy of his tent he would sit forlornly with his head in his hands, staring at the floor, his mood swinging like a pendulum. Seething anger would turn to the deepest sorrow and pain, then just as quickly return him to that festering mass of rage. Then one night, just as he was thinking he may never see her again, out of the inky blackness she silently appeared. 

This time Kylo felt pleased with himself. He had been awake pretending to slumber. He had not heard her come in but he had heard her clothing drop to the floor, and his heart pounded and he felt the hot blood rushing in his ears knowing she was here again. All his senses instantly felt heightened. He secretly watched the small figure burrow under the furs and make its way to him. This time as she neared he rolled over and pulled her to him, surprising her momentarily. It did not stop her melting into him, kissing his mouth and neck, his chest. 

Kylo could tell her need was more urgent this time, she was on fire, eager and passionate, her hands already stroking his hard cock. Her tongue exploring his mouth. He wanted to protest, wanted this to be slower or it would be over all too soon and once again she would leave him. But her fervour swept him away before he could even utter one word. How could he deny her when she put herself in such danger just to be with him.

Before he knew it she had pushed him over onto his back and was kissing his stomach working her way down to his sex. He propped himself up a little so he could watch her. His dark eyes hooded, almost demonic, as though he might devour her at any moment. He didn't want to miss a second as he did not know when she would be back in his bed again, if at all. She stroked him while she kissed all around his erect member, paying particular attention to his thick, muscular thighs. Closing her eyes and rubbing her cheeks against their warmth, making the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. She began lovingly kissing his length from base to tip, flicking her tongue over the top and drawing guttural sounds from Kylo's throat.

As she took him into her warm, wet, mouth his eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly. Rasping out her name as he smoothed her hair with his big hands. Rey watched his reactions to her mouth enjoying him. She loved seeing those dark eyes swoon as they struggled to maintain contact with her. She could feel every bump and vein of him, feel the luxurious velvetiness of his skin against her lips. Everything about him was glorious to her.

She dragged herself away when she could see he was rapidly approaching his apex and climbed, like a slinking cat up his wide torso, kissing her way up the length of his body, licking at his throat and kissing him deeply. He grabbed her rolling her on her side so that he was behind her, sucking in air as he entered her swiftly and fully in one deep thrust. Rey tried to stifle the cry that rose in her throat as she panted hard. Kylo held her in this position for a few moments with his face buried in the crook of her neck. She turned to look at him and breathed, "Touch me." He knew instinctively what she meant. Snaking his hand down her belly and placing four fingers over her clit, rubbing her gently as he thrust into her. The both of them moaning their passion for each other. As soon as he felt that familiar shudder run through her body he thrust quickly in a short burst bringing himself to the same point. His mind swimming with the sounds of her short sharp breaths mixed with his throaty groans against the back of her neck. 

As they lay there panting together he held her tightly and the words floated from between his lips like smoke, "Rey...please don't leave me...please." His sad plea tore her heart apart. She turned to face him, running her finger tips over his cheek. "I want so much to stay, but...I cannot" she said sadly, her eyes began brimming with tears. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed deep into her eyes, his voice cracking, "I am nothing without you." She smiled at him as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "You are everything...to me."

Kylo knew she would not leave until he had fallen asleep, and he tried hard to keep awake so that she would stay longer, kissing her softly and squeezing her soft body against his. But the comfort of having her next to him made it even harder not to close his eyes and drift away while she lay in his arms. When he was finally asleep, Rey reluctantly pulled away from him. She wept as she kissed his cheeks and pulled on her clothes. This had become so hard, the want for him was unbearable and having to leave him was utterly heartbreaking. 

Alone in her small bed inside the hollow tree, she dreamed they could be together, free of all others, free of Rome. It was pure fantasy. A man such as he would never disregard his entire life to be with her, and she could never be happy or safe being ruled by the brutality that was Rome. She wept bitterly realising she could never truly be with the man she now loved so deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo sat in his tent and received the visit he had been waiting for. Zuvius the tracker had come to him with valuable information. The man spoke softly, giving precise details of the whereabouts of a certain Celt girls hiding place having followed her the night before. Kylo listened intently, refusing to make any notes lest someone else should find them. 

Once Zuvius had concluded his report Kylo stood and grasped the mans wrist, as Zuvius did Kylo's, in gratitude. But as Zuvius tried to pull away he found Kylo had him in a vice like grip. Kylo smiled as he saw the mans eyes suddenly fill with fear. Zuvius tried to turn and pull his arm away. Kylo's iron grip yanked Zuvius back towards him as he deftly unsheathed his sword and drove it into the mans heart. Zuvius's face showed shock and horror as the blade plunged deep into his body. He slumped to the ground, dead. Kylo had to ensure no other living being heard the information he had just been made privy too.

Kylo wiped the blood from his sword on the man's clothes and called a Centurion. "This man was a traitor to Rome!" he declared. The Centurion looked at the body and did not bat an eyelid. Dragging the corpse from Kylo's tent to be disposed of. Kylo called another Centurion to ready his horse. It was late afternoon, and he made the excuse that he would be visiting the next encampment alone and would be back the next morning.

Kylo rode quickly down the road then doubled back into the forest, he was searching for the natural markers that lead to the sweetest prize of all. When he came upon the place he had been searching for he tied up his horse. Moving quickly and as quietly as a man of his size could he crept behind the moss covered rock wall to find the hollow tree Zuvius had described. The sweet smell of dried herbs hit his nostrils, the same scent he had smelled on Rey's skin. His heart leapt. He knew this was the place.

Bending to enter and allowing a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom he saw her. Asleep on a tiny bed in this tiny place. Not even big enough for him to stand at full height. He kneeled down beside her, gazing at her while she slept. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. He softly kissed her cheek and her eyes flew open with a start. In an instant she had both feet on his chest and had shoved him backwards. He lost his balance, falling awkwardly and catching himself, stopping just short of falling over completely. Rey stared for a moment, blinking in shock, and then she flew into his arms, weeping and kissing his face. He wrapped his long arms around her tiny waist and squeezed her so tightly to him he worried she might not be able to breath and yet he could not stop. 

"Rey," he whispered, "Now you see, I come to you." He smiled as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. "How did you...?" "It does not matter how," He soothed, unclipping his long black fur lined cloak, spreading it on the floor and pulling her down onto it, holding her and kissing her so tenderly. He savoured the chance to undress her slowly, kissing the parts of her that he uncovered a little at a time. This night he was resolved to take his time.

All night they lavished attention on each other and finally fell asleep, exhausted, in each others arms a few hours before dawn. When the sun was beginning to rise, Kylo woke and made to get up. "Wait!" Rey's hand on his arm stopped him. His hands cupped her jaw, "I have to go," he said sadly. "No," she continued, "It's something else..." and she burst into tears. He pulled her to him, trying to comfort her. "What is it Rey?" he whispered, "Don't cry, what is it?" Rey looked up at him, biting her bottom lip nervously, "I...carry your child." Kylo stared at her blankly, trying to fully comprehend what he had just heard. Rey stared back, desperately trying to gauge his reaction. 

His mouth slowly curved into a huge smile. He kissed her face all over as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Pulling her to him and cradling her head in his hand against his chest. Closing his eyes he breathed to himself, "Our child!" He lay her down on her back and lay on his side up against her with his hand on her belly. He kissed her cheeks and gently rubbed the place his child was growing. He smiled widely at her, his dark hair falling in his eyes. Rey's eyes were still full of tears. "You do not have to worry...I will take great care of our child." Kylo was staring again, "Rey! You wont be alone!" "But how?" Rey snivelled. "Let me worry about that! You wait here for me and stay safe. I'll come back for you sweetheart, I promise!" 

As Kylo rode back to camp in the sunshine that morning he felt strong and determined. He had found Rey, and now his green Goddess was carrying his child. The Gods were blessing him and he had no intention of offending them. His life had been spent furthering the interests of Rome, and the Gods never challenged his convictions until now. The Gods had shown him a new path. A path he could not deviate from, and he understood their will.

Back at camp Kylo started furtively gathering items. Dried fruits and meats, wine, clothing, weapons, furs. He pawed over maps. Late in the day he rode out the gate with his horse loaded with supplies on the pretence of again visiting another camp. One further away this time. He would be gone for at least a week he told his men. He rode his horse to the site where the Romans had burned the bodies of a great many Celts and filled a sack with a skull and burned bones. In the forest he laboured to build a bonfire. When night fell he lit the fire and let it burn down, throwing his fine Roman Tribunes armour near the fire and the burned skull and bones on top of the ashes of the bonfire. 

He was now dressed in a grey woollen tunic and leather belt, and looked much like any other Celt. He headed to Rey's tree on foot, leading his horse through the dark. He burst into Rey's little home excitedly kissing her, "Time to go!" He puffed, "Bring what you need, and hurry, there is no time to waste!" Rey smiled at him, producing a skin packed with items. "I already packed," she grinned. Kylo kissed her forehead and smiled, "Clever girl!" He lifted her onto his horse and jumped on behind her. His arm protectively around her belly. "Where are we going?" she asked. "A long way away from here," he answered. "To be together?" she asked. "Always!" he growled.

Years rolled by, eons. 

There were two ancient legends that revolved around the Roman Tribune Kylo Ren.  
This was one...

_One day in the forest, the Tribune Kylo Ren came across a witch._  
He took her prisoner and she put a curse on him before escaping back to the forest.  
The curse put on the Tribune made him follow the witch into the night.  
The witch captured the Tribune with the use of a magical spell, cooked and ate him.  
All that was found were his bones and discarded armor.  
It was said that on still nights Ren could sometimes be heard calling for the witch  
as his spirit searched the forest for her. 

The second legend went like this...

_The Demon Kylo fell in love with Rey, the Goddess of the forest._  
Every day the Demon prayed to the Goddess and begged her for her favours,  
but she would not oblige him and the demon would rage.  
The Demon was so persistent that the Goddess eventually fell in love with him.  
The Goddess would visit the Demon nightly and became pregnant with the Demons child.  
The Demon took the Goddess and spirited her away to far off lands,  
where the Demon could just be a man and where the goddess could just be a woman.  
They loved each other and had many children together. Black of hair and fair of face.  
Giants they say. Kings and Queens among them. 


End file.
